Curiosity Killed the Cat
by synchromeshade
Summary: self-challenge HPDM/DMHP fanfiction entry #1 — Ron Weasley tahu jika ada yang tengah disembunyikan Harry darinya. Dan keingintahuan itu bisa membuatnya gila. Light-SLASH. OS.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

 **Curiosity Killed the Cat**

 _for "self-challenge HPDM/DMHP Fanfiction"  
_ _ **prompt**_ _: curiosity killed the cat_

... .. . .. ...

Ron Weasley tahu jika ada yang tengah disembunyikan Harry darinya. Mereka berteman sejak lama—dari umur sebelas tahun—membuatnya sangat mengenal pemuda itu. Dia bahkan tahu jika Harry tengah berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Harry pasti akan menolak menatap kedua mata lawan bicaranya jika hal itu terjadi.

"... Kau mau ke mana, _mate_?" Ron bertanya dengan alis terangkat. Gerakan tangannya terhenti seketika. Dia mengabaikan kegiatannya menulis esai; menatap temannya dengan penuh keingintahuan.

Harry mendongakkan kepala, sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaannya. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya. "Uh," gumamnya pelan, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lembaran perkamen kosong. "Aku harus segera pergi. Ada latihan Quidditch hari ini, kau tahu."

Ron mengamati dalam diam gerakan Harry yang tampak begitu terburu-buru. Lembaran perkamen digulung seenaknya sebelum dijejalkan ke dalam tas bersama pena bulu, botol tinta, dan buku-buku pelajaran; tidak peduli jika hasil belajar mereka selama hampir dua jam rusak dan kotor.

Pemuda itu menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, merapikan bagian depan jubahnya, dan beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan malam, oke?" kata Harry sembari mulai berjalan menjauh.

Ron hanya bisa mengamati kepergian Harry dengan kerutan di kening. Tanpa sadar menggigit ujung pena bulu. Dia sangat sadar kalau Harry sedang berbohong. Tidakkah Harry ingat kalau Ron adalah _Keeper_ Gryffindor?

Dan Ron juga tahu kalau hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan Quidditch terlebih dengan badai salju yang mengamuk di luar sana.

Lalu ... ke mana Harry pergi?

[]

"... Apa kau pernah berpikir jika Harry sedang berkencan dengan seseorang, 'Mione?" Ron tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Dia berbicara sedikit berbisik, tidak ingin ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Hermione melirik ke arahnya. Wajah tidak lagi terbenam pada halaman buku tebal yang sejak tadi dia baca. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Ron menggaruk kepalanya. "Entahlah," katanya tidak begitu yakin. "Apa kau tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan Harry? Apa kau tidak sadar jika dia sering menghilang entah ke mana."

Hermione menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan apa kau melihat senyum aneh yang selalu ada di wajahnya? _Bloody_ _hell_ , dia selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh."

Kali ini Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu siapa yang dikencani Harry?" Ron setengah berteriak dan membuat beberapa pasang mata di Ruang Rekreasi tertuju padanya. Dengan segera, dia menurunkan kembali nada suaranya. "Karena sejujurnya, aku sangat penasaran dengan itu. Mengapa Harry tidak menceritakan apa pun kepada kita. Tidakkah itu aneh? Atau ... atau dia sedang berkencan dengan salah satu murid Slytherin?"

Dilihatnya Hermione menatapnya sebentar. Gadis itu lalu menggelengkan kepala, menutup buku di pangkuannya, dan mencondongkan kepala untuk mendekat.

" _Ron_ ," panggil Hermione. Dia menyadari nada serius di suara gadis itu. "Suatu hari keingintahuan berlebihan itu akan membunuhmu. Percayalah karena aku sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Lagi pula, siapa pun yang dikencani Harry, itu bukan masalah. Mungkin ada alasan tertentu yang membuatnya tidak ingin menceritakan apa pun. Beri dia waktu dan berhenti bersikap seperti seorang ayah yang anak perempuannya baru saja mempunyai pacar, kau tahu."

Ron hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap sosok di hadapannya bukanlah Hermione yang dia kenal. Baru saja berniat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum matanya menangkap keberadaan sosok Harry yang muncul dari lubang lukisan.

Ada senyum konyol itu lagi terukir di wajah Harry. Dasi Gryffindor-nya tidak terlihat di manapun. Pakaian Harry tampak sedikit berantakan.

Dan Ron tidak buta untuk tidak melihat sebuah bekas ciuman di leher pemuda itu.

[]

Sesuatu membuat Ron terbangun. Bukan karena mimpi buruk atau terlambat ke kelas. Selama beberapa detik, dia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

Suara gemerisik selimut yang disibak terdengar. Detik berikutnya, terdengar langkah kaki pelan menapak lantai dingin. Keingintahuan membuat Ron mengintip dari balik kelambu. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari jika sosok yang berjalan sambil mengendap ke arah pintu tidak lain adalah Harry. Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar, mengintip dari balik bahu. Ron bisa melihat sekilas pemuda itu mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib sebelum membuat dirinya menghilang di balik jubah tersebut.

Pintu berderit terbuka dan tertutup kembali dengan cepat.

Kembali meninggalkan Ron dalam tanda tanya besar yang tidak bisa dijawab siapa pun.

Ini adalah kali kelima Harry menyelinap keluar dari asrama di tengah malam lalu akan kembali keesokan harinya sebelum satu pun penghuni lain terbangun; bersikap seolah-olah baru bangun seperti biasa.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa malam sebelumnya Harry bahkan tidak tidur di sana.

[]

Ron tahu bahwa dia sudah mulai bersikap berlebihan. Hermione juga mengatakan demikian. Memang bukanlah urusannya mengenai apa yang sedang dilakukan Harry belakangan ini—dengan siapa sahabatnya menghabiskan waktu di saat mereka bertiga tidak sedang berkumpul.

Hanya saja ... Ron adalah teman Harry, bukan? Mereka bersahabat dan sudah sepantasnya Harry tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa pun darinya, termasuk siapa yang sedang dikencani pemuda itu.

Ron tidak akan mengatakan apa pun bahkan jika Harry _memang_ berkencan dengan salah satu murid Slytherin. Dia hanya ingin tahu. Sungguh.

Keingintahuan ini benar-benar akan membuatnya gila jika Harry tidak mengatakan sesuatu sesegera mungkin.

Dan Ron sangat mengenal Harry sampai dia tahu kalau pemuda tersebut tidak akan mengatakannya dengan segera. Seperti sebelumnya, Harry akan mengelak; mengatakan kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Ron dan dia tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapa pun.

Tentu saja Ron sangat yakin semua itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

Karena itu pulalah yang membuatnya bertindak seperti sekarang. Salahkan rasa penasarann itu. Dia sampai harus mengambil Peta Perompak dari koper Harry tanpa mengatakan sesuatu sebelumnya kepada pemuda itu.

Kedua matanya menatap lembaran perkamen di tangannya. Menyipitkan mata—di antara cahaya lilin yang bergoyang pelan—mengamati titik hitam dengan label 'HARRY POTTER' bergerak di sepanjang koridor lantai empat; berhenti di sebuah kelas kosong. Titik hitam berlabelkan namanya hanya beberapa meter di belakang. Dia berusaha keras agar keberadaannya tidak disadari siapa pun.

Harry tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Cukup lama sampai Ron berpikir kalau Harry hanya membuang waktu. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana selain Harry membuatnya mulai berpikir kalau pemuda itu hanya sedang mencari tempat untuk menyendiri dan—

Pemikiran itu terhenti. Ada titik hitam lain yang bergerak di atas lembaran perkamen. Titik hitam itu bergerak ke arah tempat Harry berada. Ron bisa melihat jelas label nama di atas titik tersebut.

Namun dia sama sekali tidak memercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya sampai harus menggosok mata dengan telapak tangan.

Sekali lagi, dia mengamati titik hitam itu. Ron sama sekali tidak sedang berhalusinasi sehingga salah membaca label nama tersebut.

Apa yang—? Tidak mungkin!

Sebelum Ron menyadari apa yang dilakukan, kakinya bergerak terlebih dahulu; menimbulkan suara berderap di koridor yang sepi. Tidak dipedulikannya bisikan marah lukisan-lukisan di dinding. Dia hanya ingin segera ke tempat Harry. Ron bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali ketika membuka pintu kelas; melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat.

Di sana, di dalam kelas yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin, Harry tengah mencium seseorang; menekan sosok itu sehingga menempel di ujung meja. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang sementara bibirnya sibuk mencium sosok tersebut; meremas helaian rambut pirang itu dengan gerakan agresif. Ron bisa melihat lidah yang saling bertaut dan saliva menetes dari sudut bibir mereka.

Hanya suara teriakan tertahan darinya yang membuat kedua orang itu menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan ekspresi terkejut segera menjauhkan diri. Ron bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah melihat keadaan kedua orang itu—piyama berantakan dan beberapa kancing terlepas. Tidak diacuhkannya sepasang iris kelabu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ron—?"

" _Bloody hell_ , Harry! Kau berkencan dengan Malfoy!?"

 **THE END**

 _Entri pertama untuk self-challenge saya. Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir untuk membaca ;)_

 _Review, anyone?_


End file.
